Black Cat
by sincemaniac
Summary: Lady Black has fallen through her mirror into the crazy world of Blck butler, so much drama!. how will she react to the suprised the crzy author has in store for her menacing evil laugh :) and what will sbeastian go through to win her heart? sebasianXOC
1. Chapter 1

**ok i know you guys are mad at me...i deleted hard knock life!. im so sorry but i wasn't getting anywhere with that whore, and besides im writing a another fiction on paper so i wont have writers block i can just copy it from my notebook. this story in my opion is hella better. **

**sebastian- yes yes i do in fact agree, the other one you acted like lady Elizabeth ~shivers~**

**sincemaniac- and what exactly do you have angainst Lady Elizabeth! **

**ciel- she's annoying as hell, sorry but not sorry**

**lizzie- fuck you too ciel ~mumbles~**

**sincemaniac- ha! i love you lizzie **

**lizzie- why thank you atleast somebody cares hmph!**

**sebastian- i really don't give a shit**

**sincemaniac- whoa whoa whoa sebastian you are waaaaaay out of character bro turn back!**

**levi- sup bitches any titans need-**

**sincemaniac- bitch get back in your anime you whore ~ kicks levi's ass back into attack on titan~ little fucker**

* * *

Black cat

Hi, my name is Mona Black the third. I am the daughter of Eric Black and Arena Black, we are the royal family of Queen Elizabeth my grandmother. we own a fourth of East Europe, my parents always tell me that i must be prepared to rule. but, to be honest i'm not into that kind of formalities, i'd rather sit on my bed watching anime if i had a choice. i'm a huge anime lover i like ( Naruto, Honey moon, Ouran high school host club, and Black butler.) i sighed **_you know that you will never have a normal life without servants catering to your every little_**** need. **

Out of all of them kuroshituji is my favorite, i love sebastian as a boyfriend, the same won't quite go for Ciel. i think of him more as a botherly figure or best friend since we have many similarities, " I am broken and bruised completely used, is this what i get for trusting you!," i sang outloud from my homestuck playlist. i started to beat box to the beat until i saw i saw a dark figure move across my mirror stand.

"da fuuuu?," i said as i slowly got up not breaking my stare from the morror, i slowly aproached the mirror. i reached my arm towards the mirror and tried to touch it but instead i felt someone push me through it. i screamed as i fell through the dark hole that was once my mirror.

i fell for atleast two minutes before hitting ground on my butt with a thud, "ooooooowwwwwww," i whined as i rubbed my now sore butt in pain. i saw my phone and was suprised it didn't crack "wow i drop my phone on freaking turtle it cracks but if it falls down from the sky landing on a table it doesn't now that's just not logical," i said to myself picking it up and placing it in my pocket. i looked at my surroundings and saw that i was in a living room, "oh wow, maybe my mirror was some secret passage that leads me to another room in the mansion," i said to myself rubbing my chin in deep thought.

i shrugged it off and started to walk myself to my study where i keep my computer and game consoles. the farther i went the more unfamiliar everything looked "what? i don't remeber us hagning a picture of a frowing lady, if i did we did i'd surely remeber this painting is creepy," i said shivering slightly at the creepy woman's face. i kept walking until i was completely lost, "ok this is rediculous i never get lost in my part of the mansion," i mumbled looking at all the strange sightings.

" uuugggggh come ooooon you whoooore you gotta be kidding me," i sighed outloud, "my my what an interesting selection of vocabulary you have miss," a voice said behind me. i gasped and froze, _** omg omg omg omg i don't know that voice, who is that! is it an intruder!? omg i think i might**__**faint.**_i gulped and slowly turned around to face whoever the voice belonged to. _** holy motherfucker...**_i saw a cosplayer dressed as sebastian michealis, i sighed in relief " oh hehe you must be the guy i invited over to cosplay with me today," i said letting out a nervous chuckle. the cosplayer seemed confused for a moment soon enough he smirked " miss i have no idea what it is you speak of but this is not your manor," he said giving me a fake smile.

i looked at him as if he was crazy **_not my manor, oh please yes it is,_**_ "_ what?," i asked leaning my ear over to him gesturing him to repeat that "i said this is not your manor this is the Earl Phantomhive's manor and you miss are tresspassing," the guy said. i laughed outloud **_ wow i really got a good cosplayer friend wait til rachelle sees this guy!_**"Ciel Phantomhive doesn't exist!...he's just a fictional character," i said wiping the tears out of my eyes. the guy seemed astonished by what i just said "miss i assure my master is as real as me come i will show you," the man said as i followed him through the hallways.

we both stopped at a door that seemed familair to me in a funny sort of way, the man knocked twice "come in," a muffled voice said through the door. the guy opened the door and spoke to whoever was in the room "master there is a lady who i caught in the hallways, it seems that she has mistaken your manor for hers and she claims that you are as she puts it "just a fictional character"," he said taking a light bow. i snorted at how devoted this guy was to sebastian's role " let me see her," the person said in a perked tone, the cosplayer sebastian motioned me in with his head. when i stepped in i felt as if i would faint.

i didn't know what to think of it, there he was sitting in his boss chair sipping his earl grey tea like a boss ass british bitch. "oh my...this is wrong oh my satan!," i yelled as i pulled my hair crazily. Ciel and sebastian's eyes widened at my phrase " i guess i have some explaining to do huh?...,"


	2. Chapter 2 negotiating

_**sup my borhams! tow chapters in one day boom!**_

_**sebastian- is that really all you have to offer**_

_**sincemaniac-yeah i know it sucks buuut hey im a stupid cunt**_

_**ciel-stop insulting yourself...its weird...**_

_**sincemaniac-really ciel? i thought you'd figure that out by now**_

_**lizzie- ~giggles~**_

_**sebastian-she got you good mater what should you do will you get revenge on h-**_

_**sincemaniac- ~meow~ **_

_**sebastian- ~blushes~ w-whaaaaaa**_

_**sincemaniac- you do know that the main character is a neko right?**_

_**sebastian-oh satan help me..-_-**_

* * *

"yes as a matter of fact you do have some explaining to do," ciel said with a angered expression, "ok now don't be mad but uh... i come from the future of two thousand fourteen and your lifes are based on a fictional story line as you bassy play as a devoted demon butler serving ciel until you help him achieve his parents deaths even though he doesn't admit it," i said in one breathe. i was breathing heavily at my lack of oxygen as ciel and sebastian took a moment to take in what i just said.

"w-wha!," ciel gasped as he leaped from his chair "h-how did you know of all this are you a spy of some sort!?," he yelled accusingly. "hell no no pun intended sebastian," i said waving my hand to sebastian as i said this, " young lord apperently she has been watching over us as if some type of god or being in a another dimension, am i correct?," sebastian asked looking at me for reassurence. i nodded and he continued " so basically she knows our past, present,and future," sebastian said with his hand on his heart.

"aaaaand if someone would swallow their pride they could ask me to help them get revenge!," i sang out, "and why would i want to help from the likes of you," ciel spat. "well if you didn't you would have to do all of the unessessary work that would get you nowhere, you could still work or i could just tell you however i highly doubt you'll chose that seeing that you never want sebastian to leave your side," i teased wiggling a finger at him with a wink. "ugh...fine sebastian prepare a room for..," ciel said as if telling me to give him my name " Mona Black my lord, grandughter of QUeen Elizabeth and the future Queen of England! i declared posingly dramatically

"oh, well then i welcome youyour highness it will be a pleasure having your stay here at the Phantomhive manor please forgive me of my rudeness earlier," ciel said bowing on one knee, i laughed and pulled him up the his feet by his chin softly "oh please ciel enough with the formalities please do call me cat and you too sebastian," i said looking back at a blushing sebastian. "yes...cat," ciel said reluctantly. i smild and turned towards sebastian " ok im ready," i said with a wide smile "sebastian give her the room across from mine," ciel said. my eyes widened a bit, everyone who was a true black butler fan knew that was his parent's room "oh no ciel that room! no no that was your parent's room please just give me another room i simply would feel awful," i pleaded ciel's hands in mine. "alright then give her the room next door to mine no one has ever been in there so im sure you'll enjoy it, ciel said.

sebastian lead me to the room "here you are your highness-...i mean cat, this is where you'll be staying there are dresses and personal needs in the closets and drawers please do make yourself at home," sbeastian said with a small smile, "hey sebastian wanna see something cool," i whispered to him. he looked quizzled but quickly hid that "sure what is it?," he asked leaning. i giggled then pulled out a black tail and ears soon small whiskers grown on my cheeks as my eyes turned into green cat eyes. sebastian's gaw litterally dropped as he saw my transformation "oh my...so- so so soft," he whispered as he rubbed his face in my ears.

i laughed and purred as he rubbed my ears and petted my head "oh what lovely ears and such a long sily tail...oh my so perfect," he mummbled holding me like a cat in his arms. i did a soft meow and that did it, sebastian squealed LITTERALLY SQUEALED! and startled glomping me like crazy. "s- sebastian! what is the meaning of this!," ciel yelled trying to hid his blush, "oh i deeply apologize master, but...she is a neko i couldn't help myself," sebastian said blushing aswell. i just sat on the floor and licked my paw as i was now in full cat form, i rubbed against sebastian's leg trying to get his attention. he awwed and picked me up completely ignoring ciel's death glare.

( TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY A TACO RAINBOW FARTING NAYAN SEBASTIAN CARRYING A POPTART EATING CIEL)

* * *

_**AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR:**_

_**TEA TIME WITH THE CREW**_

**_sincemaniac-ciel why don't you drink something ese other than tea your body is probably 25% tea by now gosh_**

**_ciel-i happned to enjoy tea thank you!_**

**_sebastian-she's right you drink tea way too much master_**

**_ciel-shut up damn demon you don't have a say!_**

**_sincemaniac-actually yes he does, he's a powerful fucking demon if he wanted he could break the contract and kill you_**

**_ciel-tch he can't do that_**

**_sincemaniac-what stopped claude fom doing it -_-_**

**_claude-yeah!_**

**_ciel-ugh! whatever!_**

**_sincemaniac-claue you are not in th story yet get yo creepy ass back in the basement!_**

**_claude- ~dramatic overpowering erpic poptart puppy dog face~_**

**_sincemania-ugh fiine here have a patch of ciel's hair..._**

**_cie-WHAT!_**

**_sebastian-its your fault you shed everywhere master... ~ sticks out tongue in disgust~_**

* * *

after the little delema with the whole cat thing ciel and i (including sebastian duh!) sating in the drawing room drinking that nasty bitter non-sweet earl grey tea "i don't understand how you like this shit it's so plain and not...sweet," i complained grimacing at the flavor. ciel sighed and put his cup down "sebastian give her a better tasting tea that's sweetned," he said in his usual bored tone, "yes master anything for my little kitty," sebastian said cupping my cheeks before walking away. i heard ciel growl under his breathe "what's wrong how come you never like it whe sebastian is happy," i asked tilting my head as would do a dog. "because he doens't need to be hap-," " i beg to differ ciel if sebastian is happy then he is in a good mood less chance for him to not be inclined to do the actual work, as you can see when sebastian isn't happy he does not do all of the work," i say cleaning my nails.

"what are you suggesting i do then," ciel asked in curiousity "simply give him a day off...,"


	3. Chapter 3 the day off

_**sincemaniac- heeey guys sorry for not updating in like what...hmmm**_

_**sebastian- three days -_-**_

_**ciel- i bet the readers are pissed at you haha!**_

_**sincemaniac- shut the fuck up you bratty midget!**_

_**ciel- ~jaw drop~ how DARE YOU!**_

_**sebastian- ~snickers~ oh my young master... it seems as if she has siad the untalkable**_

_**sincmaniac- hey don't hate on me, your the one who is cosplaying as a blue troll TRO LOLOLOLOLOL**_

**_ciel- SHUT UP STOP THIS NONESENSE AT ONCE!_**

**_sebastian- ok now back to the story _**

* * *

**_Mona's pov_**

"what do you mean a day off young master?," sebastian said with a horrified look plastered on his face "you heard me sebastian i ordered you to take a day off it seems to Mona i haven't really acknowledged your talents and effortless attempts to make me happy, so as a reward you will have a day off," ciel said resting his head on the back of his hand. sebastian stood there jaw dropped to the floor starring at us as if we were insane. "b-but what about the meeting you have with t-the italian man f-for you company!," sebastian exclaimed throwing his arms in the air.

"oh don't worry about that why have you go through all the trouble when Mona here already knows what to do," ciel said with a smirk "besides you deserve it," ciel said mockingly. i giggled at sebastian's reaction "yes im pretty sure i can manage on my own and maybe just maybe if you behave il let you help," i teased, sebastian glarred at me and growled. i giggled again and sat back in my chair next to ciel "now go on sebastian you can do as you please eat, sleep, frolick, i don't care," ciel aid shoeing him with his hand gesture. sebastian stuttered at first before regaining his composure and bowing "yes my lord," he said then taking his leave.

"well, perhaps you will be of use after all," ciel said sipping his tea "what do you mean "of use", i am nobody's pawn for beck and call opposing since your just a little chihuhua with the help of a black pit bull," i snapped feeling over offended. "wha- hey! don't get over emotional i was just saying you will stay with us so you can help me until my contract with sebstian is over then you can do what you want, deal?," ciel said offereing his hand. i glarred at it first before hesitantly taking it " ok, but just for your own good... if you ever in your life try to put me in a corset i will pull off all your nail slowly one by one, and burn your hair off as i run a melting iron bar into your ribs, then i will cut out your liver and shove it down your throat as satan fucks you into obvilion!," i hissed squeezeing his hand tightly.

ciel winced in pain but quickly nodded "yes yes yes i got it now please let goooo," he whined. i released his hand and dusted mines off, "now if you'll exuse me... i must prepare for your guest to arrive," i smirked then walked over to the door. but instead of walking through the door like a normal boring person would do i simply whooshed pasted ciel who gave out a terrifying shriek and jumped out the window. i landed on all fours and quickly jumped again ontop of the roof, far away i spotted a red wood carrige making it's way towards the manor. "there you are," i whispered to myself. i jumped again this time landing lightly ontop of the carrige and took out my phone to record his what he was saying. "yes sir...i know sir...yes i already ssold off the company in Inda...yes...oh please he is only a child!...hahahaha of course i am confident he is too young!...alright bye," he siad hanging up the field telephone.

i grimaced and pulled back dusgusted _how could he do something like this to a child , then again... ciel doesn't act like most twelve year olds. _the carrige came to a stop ridding me of my inner thoughts, i quickly slid off the side of the carrige and opened the door for him. " why hello sir, welcome to the Phantomhive Estate we hope you enjoy your stay," i said in a creepy silk like tone. Sir James took a step back with uneasiness taking over his body. ciel then came out through the front door to greet the man "ah ciel...i see you have acomplished a new servant," he said forcing a fake smile my way. i only slinted my eyes and gave him a glarred. he gulped and lauhed nervously, "come come," i said leading them inside.

"ah i see you have made such marvelous changes to the ball room ciel haha! you never cease to amaze me yes!," sir James exclaimed opening his arms as if he meant to huge the scenery before him. "come sir, let us venture to the sun room where i will give you a light snack of my famous carvd choc' devore," i said with a sly smile while i guestured them through the hallway with my arm. i sat two plates infront of each of them and took my bow before ciel as i took my place next to him. "ahh such wonderful seasoning the juciy feeling, all the flavor tightly packed in this wonderful dish what an wonderful cook your are miss," Jame exlciamed as he took his bites of the light snack. "please it was nothing really, if i couldn't make a simple dish such as this then what kind of maid would i be," i said with a smirk as i looked at sebastian through the window.

sebastian was currently pressing his face against the window giving me cold starres as i took his favorite line, i smirked at him and arched a brow as if say "game on".

* * *

_**and now tea time with the crew!**_

_**ciel- well well well... you are fine maid in this scene**_

_**sebastian-hmph ~jealous~**_

**_Mona- why thank you ciel, i just wished sebastian could be happy for me...its not every day im this well behaved ~giving sebastian the guilty trip~_**

**_sebastian-~growls~ fiiine, you were...ok..._**

**_ciel- oh come on sebastian she was better than ok don't you think she derserves more credit ~smirks~_**

**_sincemaniac-yeeaaah you is sooooo jealous!_**

**_sebastian- AM NOT! ~folds arms~ hmph..._**

**_Mona- this is obviously getting no where ... ~ hits sebastian with a sock filled with mini bottle of holy water~_**

**_sebastian- OWWW!_**

**_ciel- oh my...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**

**_sincemaniac- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA_**

**_lizzy-HEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**

**_Mona- BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_**

**_Sir James- BWARHARHARHARHARHARAHARAHAAAAAA_**

**_sebastian- WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**

* * *

**ciel's pov**

i sat at the far end of the long japanese styled table as Mona went on talking, er, declaring her dish to Sir james, i rolled my eyes and her dramaticness. she finallly shut up and placed the meal infront of us, "what do you say young master," she sand out in a whisper. i growled before giving in "t- thank you Mona for this.. wonderful dish...," i said looking down, i hate it how she has so much control over me. i took a bite of the raw beef and i could have sworn i saw god, i froze in exctasy but quickly regained myself. " oh.. oh wow! this is a wonder and delious meal!," James exclaimed lifting his bowl in the air. " courtesy of my young master we have vintage wine that will suit the soy sauce please feel free the enjoy it," Mona said standing by a cart with some rare wine.

i saw Mona whisper someting in Mey-rin's ear and she quickly stumbled away leaving Mona to pour the man a glass. but instead of how i thought she would pour it she threw the bottle in the air lifting up her leg straight as an arrow the bottle landed on the tip of her toe cracking in a million pieces. she three the two glasses in the air that caught the wine in mid air, they fell back down and landed beside our plates.  
" i took the liberty of filling the bottle of my homemade wine of a portion fit for two glasses," she said taking a bow as the shattered glass pieces turned to sparkiling dust rianing down on us lightly. she gave a wink and stood behind me with a smirk painted upon her exotic features.


	4. Chapter 4 the day off (continued)

_**sincemaniac- ah, hello once again fellow readers**_

_**sebastian-yes indeed it has been quite some time**_

_**ciel- yes, we have a very important message to deliever from sincemaniac even though she is currently here with us eating all of my mini cupcakes she is busy at the moment so sebastian and i will state it for her**_

_**sebastian- as sincemaniac quotes " hello fellow readers, im sorry i wait so long to update my story, it's just sometimes when i do have time i procrastinate. at first i feel as if it's another one of chores since im not used to typing on the computer"**_

_**ciel- "but, once i get into it i do enjoy it because it gives me time to enjoy the movie in my head that i have recreated.**_

_**sebastian- " so sorry for my inconvience and laziness as i will everything in my will to update faster"**_

_**ciel- "also the chapters will be cut down a bit so the events in a chapter might have a part two"**_

_**sincemaniac- well said... again so sorry**_

_**sebastian- well that's that and i'm sure you will change ~ gives a dark menacing smirk~ i will make sure of that **_

_**ciel- i agree**_

_**sincemaniac- DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU AGREED TO CIEL HUH? DO YOU!? I MIGHT GET TORTURED BY SEBASTIAN IF I DON'T UPDATE FAST ENOUGH!**_

_**ciel- oh come now-**_

_**sincemaniac- NO NO NO BIGGEST NO IN ALL OF CIEL LAND YOU KNOW HOW STRICT SEBASTIAN IS! HE'S TEN TIMES WORST THAN LIZZIE'S MOTHER!**_

_**lizzie- ugh, i'm gonna have to agree on that one ciel sebastian is a DEMON after all prehaps somelse should be effient**_

_**sebastian- there is no need for that im more than capable...**_

* * *

**Mona's pov**

i sighed as i finished clearing the table, it was a few moments after the dinner's events and i was finishing my last task for the evening. i needed to get ready for my real job soon " you stole. my. lines.," sebastian stated coldly, "hmph i see you were spying," i said with a closed eye smirk. " you know you do realised that you were ordered to take it easy not spy on me like you had jealousy problems," I crunching my brows together.

" i wouldn't have had to do that if you hadn't plagerised my catch prashes," he spat at me, i laughed and turned towards him " i didn't steal from you," i said acting hurt " i simply borrowed them...now if you will...i must get ready or my job at hand good bye birdie," i taunted disappareing into the shadows.

i arrived at ciel's study door but waited so i could hear their conversation, i chuckled softly as i imagined Sir Jame's face when ciel threatened him to keep playing. after that the door opened swiftly " i have brought you tea sir-," i was cut off by him grunting out " i'll be right back," before stomping to what i remebered as the phone room. i looked over at ciel who nodded at me, i nodded back and turned to where the rat had left to.

"uh hu... of course... yes i am traying to squeeze more pocket out of the brat right now...," James said while smoking a cigar, i hissed and my face suddenly appared like a white ghostly substance in the air. he gasped and turned my way but of course i was already gone within a second, he shook his head "yes sir i will... alright bye," he said beofre hanging up the telephone. he walked over to what he seemed to remember as ciel's study only to find an empty room with a sofa and a bookshelf.

he tried multiple doors but still couldn't find the study "damn this manor it is like a maze can't find anything!," he yelled in a hushed tone to himeself. he found some stairs and began to climb then he then noticed the phantomhive portrait. i fazed myself into the protrait and appeared as the white face covering Vincent's face and looked at james. he gasped and rubbed his eyes but to his dismay i was still there only to be revealed as a monster.

he screamed in terror but i closed his throat so as he wouldn't cause any of the other servants to hear " you have been a bad birdie haven't you sir james, first you sell off my friend's company without telling him then you try to minipulate him into giving you more money," i hissed in an echoey voice " haven't you heard of karma, hmph im sure you will soon now believe the golden rule, treat other the way you want to be treated," i said with more force as i lifted him off the ground. " your basically stabbing ciel in the back...so that is the way you will be treated aswell," i said bringing the sharp kinife to his mid back.

he tried to screamed but i forced his throat shut tighter " what i truly unruly guest you are... but who am i to judge im am just as terrible maybe... even worse," i said with a haunting smirk. everything went black after that, i couldn't quite understand what i just did but i heard he agonizing screams of pain in my head as i did unspeakable things to his fragile body and mind. i wanted to know what it was i did to cause such a sound from a human being but i wa too blinded by the red rage i saw clouding my vision. soon color began to seep back and i could now barely make out the scene infront of me, i was covered in blood and guts and blocks of meat and skin were flung everywhere.

i turned around to see myself in the reflection of the wall mirror, "whoa... how is this natural to me, im not even freaking out...it just feels right," i whipered as i touch my now bloodied cat- like horns. i looked back and saw that my tail hadn't changed besides the sharp spikes "that doesn't matter... i should probably cleam up," i muttered.

* * *

_**and now tea time with the crew**_

_**sebastian-~ mouth is on the floor nime style~**_

_**ciel- good god woman! did you really have to be that cruel as to... you know**_

_**mona- it's not my fault i have anger issues ~shrugs~**_

_**sebastian- perhaps it would be best to start learning how to control your unatural powers...i-if i may state**_

_**sincemaniac-pussies ~mutteres~... basically what mister pussy is trying to say is that you girlfriend... need to calm yo titties!**_

_**mona- hey you wrote it!**_

_**sincemaniac- tehe**_

_**ciel- since why are you the way...that...you are**_

_**sincemaniac- don't be hating bitch...**_

_**sebastian- ~glarres~**_

_**sincemaniac- bitch i know you aint glarring at me i will fucking write your DEATH bitch! it will be painful and you WILL feel it!**_

**_ciel- ok BACK to the story hehe_**

* * *

"so what your telling me is that you are a demon of the cat that doesn't know how to use or summon your powers that has really bad anger issues and you tore apart sir james on the stairs," ciel said pinching the bridge of his nose, " yes master and i for one do not feel...safe with the staying arrangments," sebastian said looking at me. i starred at him with have open eyes as if to say ( are you fucking serious...you fucking snitch) "w-ugggghhhhh w-well cant you train her to be a proper demon since she is new," ciel said trying the find the right words. "good hell no it's far too dangerous for me to do so she is like a god she could kill me with one punch," sebastian said with a fake hurt expression.

"you fucking lair! i can't do that let alone punch you, you yourself said it i can't control my power i don't know how to use them let alone summon them!," i exlcaimed throwing my arms in the air. " yes but you can get over powered with rage if training were to frustrate you, if that would occur i wouldn't stand a chance," sebastian giving me a serious look. " look- i - ugh whatever!," i yelled cossing my arms. " listen sebastian your the only powerful demon that i know that is well balanced so you will train her... unless you want me to bring the trancys along," ciel teased with a smirk. "please do they are way more better than this guy, and they'er trancys," i stated with a humph, "alright then it's setled i will send for them tomorrow," ciel said still smirking at sebastian who now was starring daggers at me.

" then let then training comence and the odds be ever in your favor sebastian," i said taking a bow with my signature evil smirk.


	5. Chapter 5 encounters

_**FUUUUUUUU, FUCKING COMPUTERS I WILL RAPE YOU SO HARD YOU WILL FALL INTO OBLIVION! I WAS ALMOST DONE WITH CHAPTER FIVE UNTI FUCKING CHROME SUDDENLY CLOSED AND WAS BEING AN UNRESPONSIVE SON OF A COW MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

* * *

**mona's pov**

i sat on the couch as ciel greeted the alois trancy, claude, thompson, cadberry, and the other twin whose name i forgot, and hannah. i scoofed at her fake timid maid act, there is no way in hell a little fourteen year old boy could hurt a powerful demon such as hannad who hold a demon sword in her fucking body. i rolled my eyes and and looked at sebastian who was currently giving off a deathly aurua "sebastian cool it," i hissed in his ear " i can't help it i hate that damn spider," he snapped narroiwng his eyes further. i leaned back in the sofa and waited for everyone to get settled in, sebastian lead claude and alois over to their guest bedroom upstairs.

**claude's pov**

my my, what a lovely and divine being that was. i honestly didnt expect to find such a lovely honey suckle here, her white hair shining in the sun's rays making her soft fresh snow skin glow and stand out letting anyone near admire her. it was enough to make me snatch her and have my way with her, so lovely her light purple gown wth golden trims hugging her petite body frame showing off her almost godly curves. she was wearing a golden necklace with a matching key, i inwardly chuckled it is probably the key to my golden heart, for it was obviously meant to be since i have never felt this way for any woman before this was a new emotion i was discovering.

after settling alois in his room we made our way back downstaris where the goddess was waiting on the red sofa, "hello now that we are all here Mona here would like to tell you why you are her," ciel said looking back at the goddess named " mona" " yes hello my name is Mona black future Queen of England i recently traveld through time, i am from the future and when i landed here my body changed it's form into a demon of the cat,"she said pausing to catch her breathe.

" since i am new to this i need you all the train me for i cannot control my powers nor my rage so if i were to get angry you all would be needed to calm me down," she said with a nervous smile fixed upon heer face, my my and a temper this will be good. hanna, the triplets, alois and i huddled and discussed whether or not we would agree. of course seeing upon the results i automatically agreed they all nodded and i cleared my throat getting their attention " upon dicussing the matter we all agree that it would be an honor to help train and serve her majesty," i said as we all bowd and curtsied.

"oh please claude just call me mona dont bother to be so formal we are aqquiantences after all now no need for that," she said with a heart warming smile. i was shocked how did she know of my name, i was about the ask her but i was suddenly cut off "so you expect us to believe all of that without proof," alois said matter of factly "ah yes i predicted this as someone being from the future i know everything about everyone of you i know your real name is jim macken and of your contract with contract, i know your favorite color is violet and flower is the blue bell bcause it remind you of your borther from the burned down village luca, i know your futue aswell however i will not state that," she said in a quickened pace.

"wha...hmph," he said crossing his arms, she giggled lightly before taking him in for a hug "don't worry alois," she said softly. his eyes widened as well as mine, someone openly was wiing to actually touch alois when she knew of the contract he could easily tell me to kill her if he wanted. "and no claude he can't easily tell you to kill me because if you were to kill me i would just come back to life," she said still in the same position. i gulped oh great she can read minds. "good so it's agreed sebastian make me something sweet a chocolate cake of some sort is in mind," ciel sated in a broing tone, "oh i'll help!," mona eexclaimed running off into a hallway in which i believed led to the kitchen.

**moan's pov**

i took out the nessessary ingredients that sebastian tld me to get and waited for my next intrustions " oh please i could i help you mix the batter!," i cried out holding his wrist away from the bowl "why do you take so much joy in simply tasks?," he asked "because being the first born daughter of a kind and queen ell... your not allowed to do any work hell it took me three weeks to convince my parents for me to bath and dress myself," i said laughing as i moved a stray hair from my face " i see... well it only makes my job easier so here you go," he said tossing me the whisk. i squealed in delight and quickly but carefully mixed the batter together.

"alright next we must bake it," i said to sebastian "there is no need, he said taking the bowl within his hold, i tilted me head in confusion but it was turned into amazement as he turned raw cake batter into a beatufil sweet smelling chocolate cake "oh hahaha that's sebastian for ya!," i exclaimed.

we walked out into the dinning room where everyone was sitting about chatting among themselves but looked up when they saw the creation of a master piece. "here you go guys it's for all of us to share it will be mostly delious, i know most us dont have taste buds but i added something in there only demons can taste so you wont taste anything wrong with it ciel," i said as i handed him a plate. as i went to give one to claude our hands touched and i saw him blush, i nearly fell backwards in shock. never ever ever ever ever ever ever have i seen any emotion on HIS face WHAT SO EVER!. i covered up my shock by putting on a smile, to test him out i decided to sit next to him.

since it was so cramped -cough- -cough- alois- -cough- i was literaly being pressed against his firm body, and it would seem weird at all since there were indeed no more seats left. " so what kind of powers do you have," alois asked me " well i dont quite remember usually when i do use them my vision is cloud with red rage so i can barely even notice a thing, i-its a if my inner demon takes control," i said with a nervous laugh. i looked over at claude with was smirking at me his blush hiding behind his glasses, oh no... i know that face...


	6. Chapter 6 teat time with the crew!

_**sincemaniac- ugh it's so late hehe**_

_**sebastian- indeed i think you should go to bed your keeping my young master awake aswell**_

_**ciel- ~snores~**_

_**mona-cute...**_

_**claude-finally im out of the basment, you do know it rieks in there right?**_

_**sincemaniac- yes thats because i have never cleaned it **_

_**alois- gross...but cool**_

_**ciel- ~snores~ momma...**_

_**sincemaniac-AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_

**_sebastian-shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_**

**_claude- say it dont spray it!_**

**_ciel- huh? where am i?... ugh sincccccccce go to bed im tired as hell!_**

**_sincemaniac- no!_**

**_alois- ohhhhh can i knock her out with a black jack!_**

**_claude- no! you do know that sincemaniac is mona right!?_**

**_sebastian-so? why do you care?_**

**_claude- ~blushes~_**

**_ciel- oh my..._**

**_alois- oh shit... . !._**

**_mona- ae you guys really that obvilious to what goes on around you claude was astrring at me like finnian did with agenla_**

**_finny- i can come out now!?_**

**_sincemaniac- NO GET BACK IN THE BASEMENT...sweety_**

**_ciel- ~sweatdrop~_**

**_sebastian- ~sighs~ it can't be helped... come on sincemaniac your floating your going to bed now!_**

**_sincemaniac- ~gets dragged on the floor out the room to sebastian's bedroom~ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..._**

**_caude- you think she'll be alright?_**

**_cie- ~snores~ finally..._**


	7. Chapter 7 training

_**sincemaniac- fucking hell i need to not fucking press the alt button anymore**_

_**sebastian- why is that?**_

_**sincemaniac- BECAUSE IT FUCKING DELETES ALL MY MOTHERFUCKING PROGRESS THATS IT!**_

_**ciel- god dammit!**_

* * *

**claude's pov**

i starred at mona who was walking infront of me towards the empty field behind th manor, "so we will start with learning what you can do then we will learn of your skills," sebastian said with that irking smug look of his. honestly it is so revolting i don't see how anyone living here can standing that damn shit eater. his kind is so annoying, they are everywhere and they always cause problems, that or they simply cheer everyone to their death.

"that sound right for starters," mona said quietly

**ciel's pov**

we finally made it over to the empty field, " ok so try to summon cats over that is the main power a cat demon possesses," sebastian said with a bright smile, the thing that scarred me was that he smiled so hard his teeth were showing. i shifted uneasily in my chair and looked over at mona who was already summoning hundreds upon hundreds of cats, i pretended to sneezed " stop faking ciel your not allergic to cats," mona said with a suprisingly serious expression. "hmph," i said crossing my arms in defianc "would you like me to spank you," she threatened. i gulped and shook my head, she smiled and nodded. " i can already see that i wont have any dignity left when she leaves," i muttered to myself. but then i thought of her leaving, i didnt want that to happen she was like a second mother to me. she worries, cares, and even though it isnt what most kids like i like it when she tries to discipline me. i learned that when she does that she is only expressing her love for me.

i looked over at sebastian who was enjoying getting jumped by twenty cats, it suprised everyone when he started to down right laughed, not chuckle, not hmph, not a light titter but a full fledged laugh. my mouth dropped as i saw the scene take place.

**mona's pov**

i almost started crying at ciel's view of me, he doesnt want me to leave awwwwwwwww! that is so sweet. i smiled at him sitting in his blue and white lounge chair but then all of a sudden i heard loud laughter, i looked and was as shocked as everyonelse when i saw sebastian rolling in laughter. after my state of shock i busted out laughing with him his laugh was very contagous because soon everyone including ciel started laughing with us.

soon after that fun event claude asked me to control the lit candle infront of me " demons control fire since we live in fire and that fire is needed to summon us control it," claude said holding the candle. i starred at the candle and began pushing my brain to make it flicker, when it lightly started to flicker a bit i gasped and smiled brightly at everyone. " i did it!," i squealed in joy "ohhhhh whatch this!," i exclaimed and turned the fire to a relaxing blu tint, i did this because it was ciel's favorite color.

* * *

_**and now tea time with the crew**_

_**ciel- your too kind**_

_**mona- nope i want you to have it **_

_**sebastian- how thoughtful**_

_**mona- oh yeah i convinced ciel to let you keep a cat, see! it looks like you!**_

_**sebastian- ~le gasp~ so beautiful**_

**_claude- ~jealous~_**

**_mona- here ~kisses claude's cheek~_**

**_claude- ~ gasps and whispers to self~ everything is so clear now!_**

**_alois- um_**

**_sincemaniac- oh yeah i got you new booty short alo_**

**_alois- ~ sad face~_**

**_mona- and greasy fish and chips!_**

**_alois- yaaaay!_**

**_sincemaniac- sorry readers im fucking hungry so im going ti have to stop here sebastian's cooking it calling me_**

**_sebastian-~ smug grin~_**

**_ciel- damn demon..._**

**_claude-why are you so self centered and concieted!_**

**_sebastian- why me..concieted ~acting hurt with a pouty face from the nun scene ):)~_**

**_ciel- ugh_**


	8. Chapter 8 just plain creepy

_**sincemaniac- hello once again my beautiful readers and helloooooo computer **_

_**sebastian- well then after what seemed like ages sincemaniac has finally gotten off punishment, honestly how do you manage to make your mother so angry even i dont do that and im from hell**_

_**ciel- yeah! we wwre stuck inside your head forever!**_

_**sebastian- it was getting cramped since you finished the first series of this story on your notebook but it got more cramped inside your head when you already started the sequel!**_

_**sincemaniac- what do you want me to do! i was bored besides at least i dont have to worry about my online story catching up to my paper back one **_

_**sebastian- i hate you so much right...**_

* * *

Mona's pov

It was getting late and the others were working me to the bone i honestly didn't listen when ciel said that when sebastian is strict HE'S FUCKING STRICT! "uggghh oooohhh my goooooooooood im gonna send you to heaven if you don't leave me alone you cock head mother-fucker!," i groaned out as i layed sprawled out on the floor. " your out of stamina already... my my your so lazy," sebastian said with a shake of his head " you shut your sexy mouth bitch!," i yelled pionting a finger at him. " what bad language for such a delicate butterfly," claude murmured, ok i was seriously starting to get creeped out. when i figured i would meet him i didnt know he would acts like this. "ok dude stahp, ok your being a freaking creeper ok, just no stahp cut it out," i said sitting up now so he wouldnt think of raping me, he seemed suprised at first but that went away as soon as it came.

"ok try to dodge my hits this time," sebastian sighed out getting ready to charge at me, i was honestly to tired to even stand up. so i just let him punch me in the stomache sending me herling through the wall, "...ow...," i said in a monotoned voice. sebastian groaned out in irritation " dude can't we just stop and train tomorrow im obviously not fighting back this is like the third time just save it for tomorrow!," i whined still laying in the crumbled wall pieces. " huff... fine go get some rest," he huffed out "come now young master you must be tired from all that laughing," he cooed at ciel. " um bitch im the one who got knocked out countless of times if anyone who should be caried off to be tucked into bed because they are tired shitless it should be me!," i protested. to my dismay i was ignored by the fowl demon.

"damn demon not caring about me... im the one who is going to save him after all this the least he could do is be nice!," i yelled to myself, i was pissed because not only did i finish training all brusied up but im lost too. "they really need to make a map of this maze hole it's so fucking ridiculess!," i exclaimed.

while i was walking i felt as if someone was watching me, so i turned around and was suprised to see claude " oh hellp claude whats up?,"i asked " oh nothing i just wanted to tell you that i have the stanrgest feelings towards you, your very beautiful no doubt," he said as he trotted closer. " but as a demon this is new," he stated " well maybe its a crush," i said sarcastically, he sighed and shook his head " you have such a sense of humor you should become a comedian," he said in a monotoned voice. it was no doubt sarcasm but with his poker face and his expressionless ways it would be hard to tell. " ah ok i will keep that in mind... other than that do you wanna hang out tomorrow after training? i assume it would dull after such hard work and everyone has a busy schedule except for me," i pleaded with puppy eyes.

it took awhile of begging and pleading and promising empty tasks but he soon agree through fake irritation, i could read minds i knew it was all an act he was just playing hard to get and to humor myself i played along. i know it soundes cruel and i know you guys are saying ( ** oh but mona! thats leading him on! thats not nice! **) well guess what im not leading him on, in fact i have a hate love for him deep deep deep deep down in the pit of my black heart. i just dont know wether or not i'll go for sebastian, ciel, alois, or claude. because they are all very good-looking in my opinion and choosing is difficult but i'll just have to see tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9 sorry guys

_** dear readers,**_

_** I am terribly sorry for not updating recently, i had gotten grounded for not being able to listen to my mother's orders. but! it is finally summer vacation for me and i will be updating more often now!. also im going to be traveling this summer i will be updating but im leaving for california this weekend so im going to be busy with my mom ordering me around. i will then be going to hawaii to visit my new step-dad and step-sister, then colorado for family purposes. and a suprise vacation for all the hard work i have done for the school year from my mom. then disney land with my friends so i will be very busy over the summer but not to worry! unfortanetly for me you guys hired sebastian to make me update every so often soooo thanks alot ( NOT)**_

_**- truly your sincemaniac.**_


End file.
